good girl
by flicka147000
Summary: what happens when flora leaves and comes back with a suprise and a new song from Flora and Musa


Good Girl

Chapter 1

"Hey bloom where are the lyrics to good girl" Musa said walking into love and pet with her cute bear

"Sorry Musa, I didn't see them only in your room by your bed" said Bloom taking her pet in her arms and shaking her head and looking around the shop to see if they can close up for the night.

Just then six guys came into the shop.

"Hey girls" said Sky

"Braaaandoooooon" Stella said screaming and knocking him over

"I missed you to stella" saying Brandon as he was hugging Stella and trying to get up from the floor

"Hey Musa " Riven said trying sitting by Musa, as Musa hugging him

" Hey, I've missed you why haven't you called me back Riven I was getting worried about you even thought that's a first" musa said hugging him hard

"Well you know musa work and the guys have been bugging me about my feelings about you" riven said with a smile and hugging musa back

"Hi Helia, how are you I've missed you" flora said walking up to him

"Good Flora, and you how much did you miss me and what was Musa talking about some lyrics" Helia asked and hugging her

" Well, Musa and I are working on a new song call good girl and Musa cant find the lyrics" Flora saying un-wanting the hug that Helia had offer her

"What's wrong Flora, you never backed away from one of my hugs before" Helia said with concerned and the others looking at her

"Please Stella I need a portal toLinpheanow" Flora said without heisting and stella nodded her head moved away from Brandon, opened a portal and flora went inside and yelled back "I'm sorry guys but my mom is sick, I'm sorry"

Chapter 2

(at the fruity music bar)

"Helia did flora say anything to you about her mom or no" bloom asked sitting by him

"No bloom, even though flora's been gone for a month now and I'm getting worried" Helia said back

Just then a portal open and Flora step out and saw she had a baby with her "guys I'd like to introduce you to my new baby brother, Gabe" while passing him around

"Flora is this why you left" Helia saying walking over to her and hugging her and kissed her cheek and all the girls looking at Gabe

"Flora this is why'd you leaved cause your mom was pregnant with Gabe and you helped" Muse and Bloom said together and handing Gabe back to Flora

"Yes, I helped deliver Gabe about a week ago and I have to keep Gabe for a while my mom I still very sick and if I she dies, I have to rise him as my own" Flora said looking at her new baby brother and crying

"Well lets hope that your mother gets better Flora" Riven said without begin mean

"Thanks Riven, that means so much to me and my mom" Flora said back

"Hey Flo we have to go and sing" Muse said as Flora handed Gabe to Helia

(good girl from Carrie Underwood)

Flora and Musa grabbed the mics and started singing

Flora - Hey, good girl

With your head in the cloudsI bet you I can tell youWhat you're thinkin' aboutMusa - You'll see a good boyGonna give you the worldBut he's gonna leave you cryin'With your heart in the dirtFlora - His lips are dripping honeyBut he'll sting you like a beeSo lock up all your love andGo and throw away the keyMusa - Hey good girlGet out while you canI know you think you got a good manBoth - Why, why you gotta be so blind?Won't you open up your eyes?It's just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...Better listen to meHe's low, low, low...Musa - Hey, good girlYou got a heart of goldYou want a white weddingAnd a hand you can holdJust like you should, girlLike every good girl doesWant a fairy tale ending, somebody to loveFlora - But he's really good at lyingYeah, he'll leave you in the dust'Cause when he says foreverWell, it don't mean muchHey good girlSo good for himBetter back away honeyYou don't know where he's beenBoth - Why, why you gotta be so blind?Won't you open up your eyes?It's just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...Yeah yeah yeah, he's lowYeah yeah yeahMusa - Oh, He's no good, girlWhy can't you see?He'll take your heart and break itListen to me, yeahWhy, why you gotta be so blind?Won't you open up your eyes?Just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, he's no good

Both - Won't you open up your eyes?Just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

Chapter 3

When done flora and Musa went to check up on Gabe just then Flora's cell phone rang

"Hello" Flora said

"Hey Flora, this is your farther" he said

"Hey Dad, what the news on mom" Flora said walking away from her friends with Gabe in her arms, as she started crying

"Well Flora, she just pasted away and I though you could raise Gabe with Helia and your friends" Flora's farther siad while hanging up

"Flora, is everything alright" Helia sais walking over to her

"No" she held Gabe more tight and told her frineds and crying balling her eyes out "my mother just died and I cant do a thing about that at all I'm going to miss her so much and I have to raise gabe as my own son now so would you like to help me" as Flora looked up and them shaking their head in a yes

"mmmamamam" gabe siad "mama"

"that's right Gabe im your mother" flora siad trying not to cry

"Flora listen we will all helpyou with raising Gabe upand now that he's your son when are you and Helia getting married" Stella said walking up to Flora

"well I don't want to be married Stella, I really don't care right now I just want to take care of Gabe and be a good mother. I'm going to the shop if Gabe is staying with us he's going to need a bed to sleep on and lots of baby items" Flora said getting up to leave

"Flora wait im coming with you and you cant stop me, I want to raise Gabe with you and help you with him and do everything in my power to helpyou do that" Helia

(2 years later)

"Mommy" Gabe said

"Yes Gabe" Flora said gettying out of bed with Helia right behinde her

"So Flora what do think of the wedding last year" Helia said taking Gabe in his arms and kissing Flora on the cheek


End file.
